


The Bonds That Bind

by reyisawesome



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyisawesome/pseuds/reyisawesome
Summary: CROSSOVER POSTING FROM FFN. A oneshot series of moments between Yugi and "Yami Yugi"/Atem. Manga-verse & Japanese names. Mostly Canon. Warnings vary from chapter to chapter. May contain series spoilers. Warning: I do not use the name Yami (or Atem). He will be referred to as "Mou hitori no boku" or Yuugi's other self, as in the manga and Japanese adaption of the anime.





	1. Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is the first chapter in a (long?) series I hope to write. It’s just a bunch of unrelated oneshots. There’s no particular theme, just ideas that came to mind of snapshots of Yugi’s life with Yami.
> 
> Title: Laugh
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: None, Awkward Yami?

 

 

After a tedious day of class and a tiring evening of homework, Yuugi sighed in relief at the warmth of the bath water. He stepped in the porcelain tub, letting out a long, content sigh as he sank in the bubbly heat. The young man sat back and closed his eyes, soaking in the steam and relaxation the bath provided. School had been particularly difficult, with the end of the semester fast approaching and all of the work Yuugi had missed while traveling for tournaments. His other self tried to encourage him, reassuring with his usual steady confidence that his partner would catch on the pile of homework his friends had gathered while he was gone, but Yuugi wasn’t convinced. Final exams were in a week and he was already exhausted. Pushing aside thoughts of school for the moment, Yuugi smiled a bit and sank deeper in the warm water, poking a few bubbles and chuckling gently.

The young Duel Monsters champion also felt bad for having to neglect his other self, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that sat on the nearby toilet seat. The older boy had been anticipating a time to re-structure their deck together before the next tournament, but Yuugi had lacked a free moment in the last week to do so. The younger boy pouted and reached over the tub’s edge to touch the ancient puzzle, looking at it guiltily. Yuugi hadn’t spoken to his friend in several hours, after the latter insisted that his partner should finish his homework while he started thinking about new cards to add to their card deck. “I’m sorry, mou hitori no boku... I really should make time for you. Now I feel terrible-” The Puzzle glowed moments before Yuugi’s other self appeared in his semi transparent state beside the tub, his hands full with equally translucent cards that represented their deck.

The spirit looked up, his sharp maroon eyes still clouded with focus on the cards in his hands. “Aibou, you’re done with your homework? I was going to ask you what you thought of this card...” His other self blinked after a moment and took in the bathroom around them before staring at him in confusion, leaving Yuugi to gape back at him in surprise. They both gazed silently, neither moving. Then, sinking low in the water, Yuugi let out a small embarrassed squeak, his cheeks red as he tried to cover his naked body with the bubbles. His friend disappeared from sight as quickly as he had materialized, but the young man in the tub could have sworn that he’d seen his other self blush even in his ghost-like state.

Yuugi quickly washed up, draining the bathwater before stepping out the bathtub and drying off. Moments later, he was in his bedroom dressed in his favorite pajamas. He sat on the bed and took the Millennium Puzzle by its chain, slipping the artifact around his neck. The young man was still blushing; embarrassed at the awkward moment he had just shared with his other self. _Mou hitori no boku must feel bad. He was so focused on what he was doing... He’s never appeared to me while I was doing something in the bathroom..._ Yuugi thought and sighed, closing his eyes. Subconsciously, he laid down on his bed, his hands cradling the Puzzle. When he reopened them, Yuugi knew he was in his soul room inside the Millennium Puzzle. He got up from his bed and walked around the toys scattered on the room’s floor, making his way to the door leading to the hallway between the two chambers of his soul. Clearing his throat, Yuugi knocked gently. He knew that the spirit would hear no matter how softly he tapped on the door, being that the older boy always paid close attention for signs of his partner needing help.

“Mou hitori no boku...” Shyly, Yuugi smiled up at his friend when the latter opened the door. His other self smiling back at him, though Yuugi noted the slight awkwardness of his usually proud stance. The spirit of the puzzle stepped out into the hallway, closing his room’s door and leaving behind the darkness of the twisted, mysterious maze inside his soul room. “Aibou, I’m sorry for intruding...” The spirit started, his spiky haired head bowing intuitively in guilt. His shorter partner shook his own head, smiling and patting the spirit on the shoulder. “It’s okay, mou hitori no boku. You just wanted to talk. I guess I should have left the puzzle in my room like I usually do when I bathe... I mean, it’s not like I haven’t dressed with you around before...” Both young men gazed silently at each other for a moment, Yuugi’s face tinged pink. His other self stared quietly back, before a small smile spread across his lips. Seeing the other smile, Yuugi sighed in relief and both of them simultaneously laughed. The unease of the previous moment was forgotten and Yuugi grinned up brightly at his other self as the latter smiled back, again at ease. “Aibou, you’ve finished your homework?” The spirit repeated his question from earlier. “Yes, mou hitori no boku. Let’s talk about our deck now.” Yuugi’s other self grinned with his typical confidence.


	2. In My Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on Yugi and Yami’s reunion after the fire in Otogi’s game shop, between chapters 133 to 145. Enjoy!
> 
> Title: In My Hold
> 
> Rating: T for mentions of potential death
> 
> Warnings: Near death experience, spoilers from chapters 133 to 145 of the manga

 

Yuugi recalled the intolerable, suffocating smoke that had surrounded him as he clutched the newly formed Millennium Puzzle between his hot, blistered hands. He had lost consciousness after that, at peace with the thought of death. He had completed his only mission at the time; to once again piece together the Puzzle and save his other self. The young Duel Monsters champion knew he couldn’t have lived with himself if he had left his precious friend, the ancient spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, to die in that fire. But now as he hovered between the conscious and unconscious worlds, the immediate danger had passed and Yuugi grasped the closeness with which he nearly lost his life. The idea of death, while a afterthought in the midst of a dire moment, frightened him profoundly. The young man wasn’t even aware of the extent of his injuries yet, as he remained unconscious in a hospital bed in Downtown Domino city.

Yuugi was unaware of the length of his sleep, but a day after the fire he awoke groggily to the sight of his friends, grandfather and mother at his hospital bedside. They were relieved to see him awake, as he was. They assured him that his injuries were minor and explained what happened at Otogi’s game shop after the firefighters had arrived on scene. Yuugi was immensely grateful and relieved that, all things considered, everything was going to be okay. Otogi was remorseful for the incident and Yuugi was alive, left only with fading scars and ever-vivid memories. After an hour of chitchat, Yuugi yawned tiredly, exhaustion floating to the surface of his mind. His mother, Mrs. Mutou, insisted that he return to sleep while his friends promised to save the various homework assignments he would miss. Thanking them, Yuugi smiled reassuringly and waved as all but his mother left, the latter content to sit by a window and read. He found himself quickly falling back asleep to the quieting hum of the recovery room and expectantly found his mind drawn to his soul room, inside the Millennium Puzzle. He wanted to see his other self, his dear nameless friend. The younger boy had been so concerned and terrified during the fire, but he could only imagine what the spirit of the Puzzle had felt.

Yuugi opened his eyes slowly and found he was lying on the bed in his soul room, covered with a blanket. His hands and face were bandaged the same way they were in the physical world. He felt tired, but happy to be in this place. The spiky haired boy turned his head gingerly to survey the room, hoping to call out to his friend; but Yuugi was taken aback to find his other self already kneeling beside the cot. The spirit’s head was bowed, his dark eyes hidden under his long, blond fringe. His strong, tanned hands cradled Yuugi’s, mindful of the gauze wrapped around them. Yuugi choked back a lump in his throat and whispered, “Mou hitori no boku...” His voice broke on the last syllable; perhaps from the smoke inhalation, perhaps from residual emotion and fear. He then gently squeezed the hands holding his. His other self looked up instantly at the sound of his partner’s weak voice and Yuugi felt his eyes swell with tears at his expression. His other self had been crying... He could tell by the wetness on his high cheeks and the rich depth of his maroon eyes, intensified by tears. His typically strong, stern face held a pained expression and a tiny hint of fear. Terror was something Yuugi had never seen in the spirit’s eyes; his formidable, unshakable partner had never shown an ounce of fear, except when Yuugi’s own life was seriously threatened... “Aibou?” The older of the two spoke softly and Yuugi sniffled, sitting up on the mattress. He looked intently at his other self as the older boy stared back, new tears clinging to his lashes while his seemingly calm composure cracked a sliver. “I thought you were going to die... I thought you were leaving me... Why did you stay in the fire, aibou? Why...” The spirit asked, his voice low and heavy with feeling.

Yuugi realized in that moment that he had to be the stronger person, for both of them. He had to hold up his friend as the other boy had done for him so many times before. He had to soothe and reassure him that yes, he was alive. Yes, Yuugi was going to be okay and so was his other self. They wouldn’t be separated, even by the threat of death. Yuugi reached out and cupped the spirit’s damp cheek, smiling a little. He stared into the face that was so similar to his own, but whose features were sharper and wiser, more mature. “We’re partners... and friends. I couldn’t leave you in that fire. I was so afraid I would lose you, mou hitori no boku... I couldn’t leave you; you’re part of me.” The younger man bit back tears as the heartfelt words left his mouth, but he meant every one of them.

Yuugi glanced down, momentarily overwhelmed, before feeling his other self cup his hand, still resting on the latter’s tanned cheek. The ancient spirit closed his eyes and whispered, “Aibou, I have never felt as fearful as I did in that moment. Even with my limited memories, I am positive I have never experienced fear like that... I thought you would perish.” Yuugi looked up through his own tears as his other half gently squeezed the hand resting on his cheek. The older boy was no longer crying, but his intelligent maroon eyes still shone, full of raw emotion. He then surprised Yuugi by wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Yuugi gasped gently, surprised at the unusual affection from the Millennium Puzzle’s inhabitant; but the younger boy returned the contact gladly. The two remained locked in a hug for a long time; maybe for hours or days, who knew. They were both alive, though perhaps only in spirit in the case of his other self, but Yuugi soaked in the moment. He was here with his other self; in this time, inside the sanctity of the Millennium Puzzle, they were both real and breathing. Yuugi was enveloped in his other half’s scent and warmth, in his strength and steadiness. It comforted him beyond words. By the way the taller man buried his face in the crook of his partner’s neck and whispered ‘Aibou’ in quiet relief, Yuugi knew he also provided the same reassurance to the ancient spirit kneeling beside him.    

They were together again. They were united and strong. They had nothing to fear.


	3. Brave Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Yami’s introspection on his relationship with Yuugi.   
> Title: Brave Soul  
> Rating: K+   
> Warnings: Potential spoilers, dark themes  
> Summary: The mere thought of losing Yuugi uncovered a fear in him that he could not bear to face...

It was well past midnight and Yuugi slept soundly, curled up on his bed with the blankets pulled over his unruly head of hair as he snored lightly. The moonlight shone through a slit in the curtains and illuminated the teen in a soft, white glow. The beam also reflected off the golden pyramid-like object resting nearby on the desk. Seated beside the artifact on a chair, the ancient spirit of the Millennium Puzzle quietly observed his sleeping partner. He chuckled lightly as the younger teen turned in his sleep and burrowed deeper into the blankets, his foot comically sticking out from under the sheets. Turning to look out the window, the Egyptian sighed quietly as he watched the stars twinkle in the far distance. He thought forlornly on the time when he wouldn’t be here to enjoy quiet instances in this. One day he would have to follow his destiny to find his lost memories. The mission would bring him to Egypt to uncover the secrets of his past life, including his forgotten name. It would allow him to finally rest in peace, but it would also mean leaving behind Yuugi and their friends. While he craved the knowledge of his past life, he could hardly bear the thought of leaving his partner, Yuugi. The idea sat like a weight on his metaphoric heart, heavy and nearly overwhelming. He had grown so fond of the younger boy in their time together, that Yuugi had become as much a part of him as he was of the other teen. They had taught each other many lessons and the spirit felt he still had much to learn from his host and partner; but he knew time was running out for him and Yuugi.

His brows knitted together in contemplation as the spirit stepped over to the bed. He watched Yuugi for a moment for sitting beside him carefully, forgetting that he couldn’t perturb the other boy anyhow in his translucent, weightless form. The eldest quietly stared at his smaller partner while he slept, his thoughts taking a dark turn. He recalled the numerous times he had put his friend in danger and Yuugi had fearlessly accepted it. The younger boy claimed he was not brave, but his other self would disagree. Yuugi was the bravest soul the Millennium Puzzle’s spirit knew. The Duel Monsters champion would selflessly put his life at risk to fight his other self’s battles. Yuugi would also battle tirelessly for their friends. He had retained his loving nature and innocent heart despite being bullied for years by his classmates. With everything they had faced together; the unknown darkness of the Millennium items, people attacking them and their friends, the continuous threat of death... Yuugi never once stood down and he was always by his other half’s side, steady and unafraid. But their victories so far, against Pegasus and Malik, hadn’t been without pain. Yuugi had suffered greatly for the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. His partner told him time and time again that it was he, the artifact’s ancient inhabitant, who was the stronger and braver of the two, but the spirit knew in his heart that Yuugi was the one who kept him courageous in their fight for his buried memories.

Sighing heavily, Yuugi’s other self looked down again at his partner as the latter slept and dreamt, unaware. Placing his transparent hand over Yuugi’s as it rested near the latter’s pillow, the Puzzle’s spirit closed his eyes. “Aibou,” he started quietly, “I won’t let you endure anymore suffering for me. You are too precious to me to be hurt any further. I will find my memories and end this mad journey for us both. I will protect you before I can’t do so anymore...” The ancient Egyptian feared that the next foe they would meet in the search for his memories would be the one to successfully take Yuugi from him. He couldn’t convince his partner not to fight with him, try as he might, and the mere thought of losing Yuugi uncovered a fear in him that he could not bear to face...


	4. Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun, cute moment between Yami and Yugi. Yami humming Yuugi to sleep. Not very canon, but still cute?
> 
> Title: Melody  
> Rating: K   
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: His other self obviously didn’t know the lyrics, but it seemed like he was trying to lure his partner to slumber

Yuugi sat on a voyager bus with his friends Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi after a day of shopping and hanging out in Domino’s neighboring town, two hours away. It was late, past diner time and the teenagers were heading home. The bus was surprisingly hushed, carrying only a few other passengers. Yuugi sat near the back in a window seat, Anzu situated beside him with her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Seated in front of them, Honda and Jounouchi attempted to bicker quietly while they flipped through the latter’s newest Duel Monsters cards purchased earlier that day. Yuugi smiled at the sight of his not-so-silent friends and rested back in his seat, settling without disturbing Anzu from her nap. Glancing at his sleeping friend, the teen lightly kicked the seat before him and shushed Jounouchi as he turned to Yuugi, confused. Pointing to their napping female friend, Yuugi chuckled lowly as Jounouchi apologized and went back to his conversation with Honda, only a decibel quieter then before.

Knowing that the trip home still had some distance to go, the Duel Monsters champion slowly retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket and plugged in some earphones before beginning to listen to some music on low volume. It had been a while since he’d listened to any songs, something he’d occasionally enjoyed since middle school. He sang along to the lyrics of a tune in his head, closing his eyes. Yuugi was soon absorbed in the melody as he followed the current song’s flow. Suddenly, in his mind’s eyes, an image of his other self appeared. The mental picture of the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle smiled kindly and Yuugi felt comforting warmth settle over him, giving him a profound sense of calm. _Aibou_ , his other self said in his mind, his voice happy, _did you have a pleasant day with your friends_? Yuugi felt the corners of his lips lift. _Of course_ , he replied through their mental link, _it was really fun. I hope we can do that again sometime soon_. His friend nodded. _You should rest, Aibou_ , he added. _You are tired_. Yuugi mumbled a small reply but continued listening to the music playing as he felt sleep pull at him. For a moment, the spirit of the Puzzle was silent before he began humming along to the ballad echoing in Yuugi’s ears and mind. His other self obviously didn’t know the lyrics, but it was intriguing to listen to him. The older boy had surely heard the song before from his partner’s memories. Yuugi imagined that his other self had a nice voice if he sung, as the teen was easily being lured to sleep by the gentle humming. Yuugi gave a small grin through their mental link and settled in his bus seat again, soon finding himself dozing off to the sound of his other self humming in his rich, smooth voice.   


End file.
